The current market of display devices demands higher and higher resolution. Many vendors constantly release new high resolution display devices. These high resolution display devices have smaller distance between pixel electrodes and require finer and sophisticated fabrication process.
A resin layer is often used for electrical isolation between electrodes in the display devices. A pixel electrode is electrically connected to a drain electrode of thin film transistor through via holes in the resin layer. Adjacent via holes are very close to each other and uneven thickness of the resin layer may be caused between the adjacent via holes. When forming the pixel electrode by a patterning process, due to the uneven thickness of the resin layer, the photoresist layer used for the patterning process may be thicker in one area than in another area. That is, the photoresist layer in some area may not have sufficient exposure and may leave residues after development. The subsequent process of etching pixel electrode may generate electrode residues of the pixel electrode on the resin layer in some area. Such electrode residues may increase the risk of short circuiting of adjacent pixel structures and affect operation of adjacent pixel structures.
As such, the uneven photoresist layer over the uneven resin layer may require extended light exposure to develop the thicker portion of the photoresist layer over the thinner resin layer between the adjacent via holes in the resin layer.
The disclosed array substrate, the fabrication method thereof, and display device including an array substrate are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.